


Rest and Relax

by jxpotato



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Orihara Izaya, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxpotato/pseuds/jxpotato
Summary: After a peaceful day, Izaya can't sleep. Shizuo finds ways to help him relax.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Rest and Relax

**Author's Note:**

> no one is making the trans izaya and soft shizaya content that i crave so i must PRODUCE IT MYSELF

It hasn't been very long since they both turned in for the night. 

Izaya hasn't been busy for a few days. Not that he can't make work for himself, but because things have been slow he'd allowed Shizuo to convince him to get out of the house for dinner. Nothing fancy, not that they often have the taste for anything much more expensive than Russia Sushi when they eat out. When they'd gotten back to Izaya's apartment it was growing dark both with night and with the rain clouds lazily rolling in, as if they were having a slow week, too. 

They'd gotten inside before the first droplets fell, and settled on the couch and half-watched the TV for a few hours, talking about nothing in particular. Just existing in each other's vicinity. It was grossly, yet wonderfully, domestic. 

Very rarely do they end up going to bed at the same time, unless they were having sex immediately before. Shizuo always tires far before Izaya does. It's only about 10:00 at night when Shizuo yawns and stretches until his joints pop before standing and wandering to the bathroom. Usually Shizuo would find him again before bed, usually at his computer desk, and steal a kiss goodnight before turning in. Tonight, Izaya couldn't find any reason not to just... join him. Shizuo was as pleasantly surprised by the decision as he was.

That said, it hasn't been very long since they both stripped to their boxers and slid under the warmth of the covers, settling for the night. 'Settling'. Izaya only feels more and more restless as the minutes slowly tick by. He rolls over onto his side to stare at the green light of the clock, blinking fast to make his eyes adjust to the light. 10:23. 

He's trying not to fidget, but there's an ache in his spine that he'd only been vaguely aware of all day, until now. Funny how that happens. You become hyper-aware of every little thing bothering you as soon as you try to go to sleep early. Or maybe it's just him whose brain decides to torment like that. He's shifting uncomfortably again when the bed creaks and dips and there's suddenly two strong arms around him.

"Stop squirming," Shizuo's voice is muffled from where he's buried his face between Izaya's shoulder blades. "You'll go to sleep faster if you stop moving."

"I can't," Izaya complains. "My back is stiff."

"S'what you get, sitting at your computer all the time." 

"Not  _ all  _ the time. Sometimes I'm on the couch with a laptop."

"Like that's better." Shizuo nuzzles his back and squeezes him, like a child cuddling a stuffed toy. The mental image makes Izaya smile. The bed dips again as Shizuo sits up and there's pressure at Izaya's shoulder, urging him to turn. "Roll over, I'll pop your back."

"Is that a good idea?" Izaya throws him a questioning look as he rolls over onto his belly. He pulls one of their pillows down and adjusts it so he can comfortably lay his head down, pulling an arm up from where it'd gotten pinned beneath his chest to slide underneath the pillow to support himself further. Shizuo's weight settles over him, straddling his hips and pinning him to the bed.

"Just trust me," Shizuo says, running his hands distractingly along either side of Izaya's spine.

"You're going to snap me in half!" Izaya protests, but there's no bite behind the words. He shifts a little in anticipation and huffs in false-exasperation. "Fine."

"Breathe out," Shizuo instructs. When Izaya does, Shizuo's hands press down firmly and quickly, forcing Izaya's breath out in a little 'oomph' noise, and producing a pleasant 'pop' sound from his spine. Shizuo slides back a little and repositions himself. "Okay, again."

Shizuo pops Izaya's back in three places before he starts working the tightness out of his muscles with gentle hands. The corner of Izaya's mouth quirks up as he thinks about how strange the scenario is. Just a year ago, if anyone would have told him that he would one day find himself underneath Shizuo getting a romantic massage before bed, he'd have laughed. Now, with Shizuo's warm hands working out the tension that has invariably made its home along his spine, Izaya thinks he'd do anything to stay here as long as they possibly can. Something about that unsettles him beneath the warmth spreading through his chest.

"You're exerting an impressive amount of self control," He settles on saying. "You know, not to just snap my spine and be done with it."

Shizuo's hands still, and Izaya's already kicking himself internally for ruining the nice moment. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," He says quietly, concern edging into his tone. 

"I know."

"I don't  _ want _ to hurt you."

' _ Anymore. _ ' Izaya can't help but think. He sighs and says out loud, "I know, I shouldn't have said anything. Keep going? It felt good."

From the way Shizuo hesitates, Izaya knows they're going to talk about it later, but the pressure returns and Izaya lets out a pleasured exhale. There's a newfound comfort in having Shizuo's hands on him at any time, nowadays. The room is cool, their blanket discarded and shoved to a far corner of the bed where it can’t get in their way, but with the warmth of Shizuo atop him he is more than comfortable. There's some pleasure to the press of Shizuo's calves alongside his thighs, like an unthinking means to hold the other still. Izaya lets his eyes close and his shoulders ease to something akin to 'relaxed.' 

Shizuo's hands sweep out steady pressure, chasing away the tension clinging to his shoulders and spine. He presses his fingers into the dips between Izaya's vertebrae and the motion draws a soft moan from his lips. He pushes hard at knots and works Izaya's muscles loose, easing away years of accumulated stress. Izaya is surprised at how good he is at this.

"Do you like it?" Shizuo asks, his voice humming low in the back of his throat as he weights his palms hard against the line of Izaya's shoulder blades. 

"I told you, already," Izaya turns his head to muffle his words into the pillow. The attention is lulling and soothing on a bone-deep level that extends beyond the simple reassurance of physical contact, and Izaya thinks about sleeping. He considers allowing the repetitive movements to lull him into the deep kind of sleep that, when you wake from it, leaves you hopelessly groggy but deeply rested and satisfied. Shizuo says nothing to break the silence, save for the soft sounds of his hands drifting over Izaya's skin. With his eyes shut and thoughts drifting, Izaya doesn't have anything to offer on that front, either. He decides not to sleep just yet, the curl of heat blossoming from Shizuo's ministrations becoming just distracting enough that Izaya decides he wants to be conscious, just in case this massage escalates into something else. “It feels good.”

He feels Shizuo's weight rock back to kneel against the sheets instead of sitting on top of him, apparently satisfied with his work on Izaya's shoulders and spine. The persistent ache in his back that was preventing him from an early night before has vanished, giving way to boneless relaxation. 

Shizuo's hands land at the backs of Izaya's knees and slowly work their way up the backs of his thighs. There's something unbelievably sexy about it, those hands so often used to destroy put to much better use easing away tension instead of causing it. Shizuo repeats the motion again, slower, and continues ever upward to squeeze appreciatively at Izaya's ass.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya purrs. "Does someone have ulterior motives?"

"It's not my fault," Shizuo's hands drift to the waistband of Izaya's boxers, thumbing the material. "You look good like this."

"There's nothing to look at," Izaya teases. "My ass is flat."

"I like it, though." He tugs the material down, and Izaya doesn't offer any resistance. In fact, he presses his arms against the bed and arches his back to raise his hips off the sheets to give Shizuo better access to strip him bare. "Besides, this can help you relax, too."

The loss of the clothing doesn't bring any chill with how heated he's become. As Shizuo leans back to toss the garment aside, Izaya turns over and readjusts the pillows behind him and pulls his legs back to rest with his feet flat against the bed. 

Shizuo ducks his head to press a kiss to the inside of Izaya's knee and when he meets his gaze again, his pupils are blown dark with lust. He doesn't think he'll ever tire of the way Shizuo looks at him. Then Shizuo leans in to kiss him, and he doesn't think he'll ever tire of that, either. The kiss is slow, deep and languid, a lazy tangle of tongues that makes Izaya shiver. Izaya's breath spills out of him, straining in his throat into the sound of a groan against the other's mouth.

Shizuo pulls away to press another kiss to the curve of Izaya's jaw, and against his throat, trailing a heated path down his body. He lingers at the sharp jut of a clavicle to suck a dark mark onto the skin there before continuing on his way. He lets his teeth drag tantalizingly across his sternum on the way down.

"You're teasing," Izaya protests breathlessly when Shizuo finally gets his head between his legs.

"I'm taking my time," Shizuo says, words muffled against the inside of Izaya's thigh, where he's been leaving love bites across the pale skin. "You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I am," Izaya starts to say, but Shizuo leans in and licks a stripe across his cunt and the words dissolve into a breathy moan. 

Shizuo still takes his time, almost like he's savoring Izaya's taste. He runs his tongue around his clit, the barely-there contact leaving Izaya desperate and wanting. One of Izaya's hands finds its way to the short-cropped hair at the nape of Shizuo's neck and tangles in the strands, tugging just enough to make Shizuo groan against him. 

He pulls away long enough to murmur, as if in awe, "You're so  _ wet, _ " and to slip a finger inside of him. Izaya's head falls back against the pillows and he moans, low and needy.

"Fuck," He says. "Shizu-chan."

"You always look so good like this," Shizuo looks up at him again and his mouth quirks into a fond smile. "Your face is so red."

"Shut up, keep going."

Shizuo returns to what he was doing before, teasing Izaya's clit as he works him open with a finger. Shizuo's hands are bigger than his, with longer and thicker fingers that could reach deeper than his own. Izaya tugs roughly on Shizuo's hair and tilts his hips up into his mouth and it's that adjustment of angle that guides Shizuo's finger right to where he wants it. Izaya moans loudly and clenches around Shizuo as he draws his hand back, but only to add another finger to target Izaya's g-spot. Shizuo's other hand reaches up to press down on his belly, intensifying that delicious friction, and he takes his clit into his mouth and  _ sucks _ and Izaya's in  _ heaven. _

Izaya hikes his legs up to rest on Shizuo's shoulders and Shizuo takes that as a cue to scoot closer on the bed, to urge Izaya to bend at the middle so he can drive his fingers into him harder at a better angle. His tongue presses down hard on his clit and Izaya brings his fist to his mouth to bite down and muffle the sounds he's making, and Shizuo would object but that would mean stopping, and that's the last thing he wants to do. One of Izaya's hands is still in Shizuo's hair and he yanks, grinding his cunt into Shizuo's face and against those fingers, toes curling.

"More," He pleads and the addition of a third finger has his head swimming. He's so wet the stretch barely registers, but he can feel it just enough that everything becomes that much more intense. It doesn't take much more than that, it never does, before Izaya's thighs are clenching around Shizuo's head, holding him in place. He comes with a cry of Shizuo's name, back arching, spasming and gushing around the fingers inside him, and pulling hard on Shizuo's hair. 

When he finally finally relaxes his legs enough to release Shizuo, he looks as wrecked as Izaya does, his mouth and chin coated in Izaya's slick. 

"Do you need -"

"Don't worry about it." Shizuo hauls himself up the bed to lay next to him and, ah, Izaya can see his problem has already been taken care of. There's a wet spot at the front of his boxers.

"And I thought chivalry was dead," Izaya smirks, and Shizuo leans in to kiss it off of his face but Izaya puts a hand on his cheek and pushes him away. "You need a shower. You're covered in my... You're soaking."

"And so were you," The corner of Shizuo's mouth quirks into a satisfied, lopsided smile. He slides off the bed and starts for the bathroom. "Change the sheets while I'm in here?"

Izaya makes a noise in acknowledgement, though it's a few minutes before he can summon the strength to rise from the bed and clean himself up. While he's pulling the comforter off of the bed, he glances at the clock. The green light blinks dimly at him, reading 11:14. He decides to throw the comforter in the wash in the morning and digs a second comforter out of a drawer, throwing it over the bed as best he can with how heavy with satisfaction his limbs have become.

He joins Shizuo for the last bit of his shower, leaning heavy against each other under the stream of water. He lets Shizuo kiss him then. And again, and again. 

When they finally climb back into bed a little while later, Izaya falls asleep almost immediately. It's the first time he's fallen asleep before midnight in months and the best rest he's gotten in years.


End file.
